1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data base processing system using a multiprocessor system, more particularly, it relates to a data base processing system enabling dynamic switching between a local processing operation and a shared processing operation in accordance with an access state to a resource. The resource is a unit of the data base to be processed. The local processing operation is an operation for locally processing the data mainly by using control data on a local memory, and the shared processing operation is an operation for processing the data mainly by using control data on a shared memory.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a deadlock detection system enabling improvement of throughput of an entire data base processing system using the multiprocessor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiprocessor systems can be roughly divided into a fine coupling type and a coarse coupling type. There are also various types of multiprocessor systems, for example, a complex type combining the above two types, and an intermediate type failling between the above two types.
In general, a data base processing system utilizes a multiprocessor system because the response is limited (limitation of throughput of the system) in a one processor system. While the data base is also managed by the multiprocessor System to raise the throughput of the system, it is necessary to ensure an "integrity guarantee" for maintaining the data base in a normal state. However, the necessary time for the integrity guarantee tends to considerably increase in the multiprocessor system because the integrity guarantee must be ensured in every processor. Accordingly, it is necessary to efficiently perform the integrity guarantee to increase throughput of the multiprocessor system. Further, it is necessary to efficiently perform the deadlock detection in the data base processing system.